Levanin Tadakatsu
Personality Levanin acts (or at least thinks of himself) as an older brother towards his friends and even goes as far to call them his family. He will, however, treat his superiors with the respect they deserve, but has shown to show the same feeling of brotherhood towards them, should they show it toward him first or give him the okay for it. As a brother figure Levanin takes it upon himself to protect those he considers family, as well as be there for them and place their needs before his own, including his life. Levanin is extremely childish, but is also quie humble and is willing to help in any way he can, and anyone, even random strangers. Levanin also has a serious side that will snap on when anyone tells him to "get serious" or when he knows he's in a life threatening situation. This level of seriousness also turns off just as fast as it comes on, sometimes becoming presumptive in believing a situation is resolved. Levanin isnt the fastest thinker or the first to get things, he's better with a strategy and information on an opponent. Appearance Levanin is a 20 year olf AfroAmerican male, brown skin, He stands at 6'2" (6'5" at top of afro) and weights 215 lbs, as he has a tall but toned build (mostly leg). He has blood red eyes which he usually hides from himself and others, so he'll usually have his sunglasses on him somewhere, two darker stream shaped birth marks under his eyes, and a Dark Brown Afro that he keeps several handy things including his Ax Bass Marceline (Marcy for short) Siblings Kokishin Nengen: A younger brother and love rival, who seems to share the same love interest, as well as taken her heart. Nagamari Iten: After a bit of hanging out with Nagamari Levanin has come to trust him and consider him one of his little brother Daichi Koga: One of the "Terror Brothers" Levanin sees as an equal age sibling as well as one of his best friends at the school. Together they wreck havoc on their fellow classmates (and soon. THE WORLD!) and recently went to find information on the Mayonaka Family Seto Unme'''i: A brother and ally to Levanin that he trusts with his back '''Jin Mayonaka: Barely met and is only know by Levanin for his last name Zaeed Taihou: One of the few that Levanin himself see as in an older brother fashion. He seems to have locked himself from trusting other though show some form of trust in Levanin through the creation of "Umbra" Atsuki Kaijo: A younger brother to Levanin and good friend. Worries for the kid as he seems too be hiding something important, thus causing him to worry for his well being. Kasumi Kumo: Unknown member to Levanin but he intends to help find her as well as having a bone to pick with her... Ichisake Takimoto: Not met Tamotsu Kurai: Not met Seiji Mundo: One of Levanin younger siblings and best friends. started as good friends then hit a rough patch but it healed quickly and Levanin sees him as one of his better siblings that he can confide in Nao Tado: Not met Mari Tsukimi: One of Levanin's favorite younger sister and the first "Terror Sister" and living proof that the terror plan grows. See her as a good friend and constantly laughing to himself as her "spear" comments. Rose: That badass robo... Android down the hall. Considers her a friend but ends up being more a target for his terrorizing, Love to agitate her and make her pull out her guns. (Secretly wait to see she has boob cannons XD) Clovis Akecheta: Doesn't know much about him but has accepted him as a brother Kelsey Alexander: 'Teach' to Leavnin despite not having him as any from of teacher, he sees Kelsey as another older brother and looks to him for a more serious look as well as help to protect the others Izumo Kaijo:A man that Levanin is unsure of thus becoming distrust. He's seen the mans power first hand but remains steadfast and cares not how he looks at him Shin Yuuta: Not met Mamimi Akag'''i: Despite only meeting her once, after a funny and "close" interaction he sees her as the quite little sister he always wanted and is hoping to help her crawl out of her shell '''Dave Kishinuma: Another recently met the suddenly pulled away member. after some showing off and a good laugh over Marcy he finds Dave to be a good younger brother Samui Fuyu: Not Met Sheryl Cardin: Acquainted Asalieri Mendoza: Friended Shin Yuuta: Not met but is a brother Rie Karakuri: Not met Ryoku Arashi: Not met Chad Matthews: Not met Yujiro Noguchi: Not met Ichijin Seidan: Not met Tamiko A. Shimizu: Not met Saeko Yamaki: Not met Kagerou Uesugi: Not met Avalon Shinjigo: Not met Yoshio Tachibana: Not met Tsubaki Date: Not met Persona Weapon: His Ax Bass Marcy. Levanin received Marcy as a birthday gift from his mother. Growing up, his neighborhood wasn't the safest and he had asked his mother for a Bass Guitar but she found Marcy and Levanin fell in love for the first time. ' ' Minotaur: One of the more massive Personas (14 feet full height), Minotaur is a force to be reckoned with. He is like his wielder in almost everything except for Levanin's childishness. He finds it amusing some times but usually wishes for Levanin to grow out of it, however over time it has been seen to rub off on him. He has a common form of only appearing as his upper body. (like an imperfect susanoo) *'Arcana:' Strength *'Specialties: '''Slash and Strike *'Weaknesses: Slash and Pierce *'''Resistance: '''Fire and Ice Abilities and Stats '''Base stats *'STG: '''4 *'MGC: '1 *'END: '4 *'AGL: '1 *'LUK: '5 *'Skills: '''Getsu-Ei, Gale Slash, Herculean Strike, Lunge, Balzac, Passive Resistance Wind, Passive Resistance Electic, and Rebellion. Back-story Levanin grew up a rough life in america. He was in a pretty bad neighborhood due to his family's monetary problems. He received Marcy from his mother to protect himself from the local gangs and other trouble makers. He moved and transferred to Gekkoukan High school mid year after his father left his family, and his mother had to transfer for her job. It was a big change for him and his brothers but he just went along with it, he knew he'd be okay with Marceline by his side.